gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Rigjaw
Alex Rigjaw (アレクスー·リグジョー, Arekusu Rigujō) is one of the fictional character in the Gundam Build Fighters fanon anime series. A child prodigy in the world of inventing new technology revolving around Plavsky particles and machinery in the every day world. Taking over his fathers Company in a hostile take over Alex Rigjaw is a black sheep among his family. Using his company's resources Alex plans starts to develop a new brand of optional equipment and parts for gunpla branded with the Rigjaw logo. With all his wealth Alex took up the sport of Gunpla battles using this to his advantage and traveling to Japan, Tokyo to find his brother Rugo Rigjaw. Personality Alex is a perfectionist. Always double cheeking a paper he signs for signs of tears or improper grammar. Seen by others as heartless for his hatred of his own family Alex seeks to ruin anything to do with his brother or the family name and rebuild it in his image. Having a god complex Alex sees all others as ants below his heel and he chooses when to step or when to show a little mercy. Alex above all is driven almost by a while of his own blazing a path at a very young age of 15 that most people can't achieve in 60 years. Build his own company from a start up company he start in his family basement. Never excepting any charity from anyone seeing any form of hand out as a way to belittle himself in the eyes of others he holds himself to high standers. Being a step brother to Rugo Rigjaw Alex never knew his step brother seeing as the family rarely seen each other this made it easier for Alex to host a hostile take over of his fathers rival company and rebuild it using his company Rigjaw Corporations. Skill & Abilities Stickler - As a stickler Alex feels compelled to stick with only non gundam Gunpla builds in his mind he sees the gundam as a hero figure and himself as a villain of sorts sticking to the lore of gundam series Alex always builds counter mobile suits to the gundam series. Anti hero '''- not a villain but not a hero in the eyes of a anti hero Alex is the better of two evils some time supporting the hero in a quest or a task but other times supporting a villain in his own evil task in the shadows. '''Moderate gunpla builder - New to the world of gunpla building Alex has created a handful of nicely formed gunpla from several series but has yet to master his talent for building gunpla. Will in combat with a gunpla Alex's gunpla some times may break apart lose a arm many situations could happen with sub stander skills. History Growing up as a child Alex watch almost nothing but old repeats of gundam series and there movies. Growing into a gundam fan Alex never learned to make friends or enteract with other people his age making him into a type of loner. Keeping to himself alex had a lot of free time to himself so by the age of 10 Alex started up a small job out of his familys basement with his older brother Rugo support Alex was able to learn that money was everything in this world. After his 11th birth day the basement small job had grown into a very active mailing and shipping group between several older friends of Rugo and Alex the group managed to buy a out of home building and set up there work there. Soon after Rugo set out for the military leaving alex to fend for himself but by that time the young Alex rugo was already 12 and had several thousand dollars to his own name. Being back by his family's corporation Alex was able to build up his own chain of small jobs around his town forming a small community chain from that Alex supported over 500 working employes under the fails name of Rugo Alex (his brothers idea to keep the fact he was still under age.) At the age of 15 Alex Rugo choose to split from his family and buy out his family's much smaller shops leaving them with nothing left but there cloths on there back. With all his wealth now set firmly in the steadly growing market of gunpla Alex set out for japan moving his jobs as a single corporation and made his move for the wildly growing world of Battling gunpla. Relationships Trivia Category:Build Fighters